


Lucky for You

by ukulelegirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, F/M, Library Sex, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, cisgirl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulelegirl/pseuds/ukulelegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve got to finish this paper, Lou,” Liam whispers into her hair. </p>
<p>Louis sighs dramatically as she runs her hand slowly up and down his muscled thigh over the rough material of his jeans. “But I was just thinking of sucking you off,” she whispers back as innocently as possible. </p>
<p>Liam shifts in his seat and Louis can see a blush creeping up, staining his cheeks. He’s going to give in to her soon enough. She knows it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>University!AU where Liam and cisgirl!Louis do it in the stacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky for You

Louis is done. 

She’s been reading the same line from the same page of the same reading for the past fifteen minutes and she knows that she’s through studying for the night. Her brain feels tired and overly saturated with information that she’s certain she won’t remember the next day. Finals are looming in the distance and she’s been cooped up in the library for ages. She swears she’s starting to forget what her dorm looks like, having spent nights under piles of readings and research. 

She fiddles around with her favourite purple highlighter as she looks over to where Liam is sitting beside her. He’s worrying his bottom lip with his teeth as he furiously scribbles across his notepad. Louis can’t help but smile when she spies a hint of a hickey peeking out of the collar of his shirt, remembering the sequence of events that led to it. That had been a fun night. 

After years of pining, keeping her distance and getting unhelpful advice from meddlesome friends who were right all along (although Louis would never admit it), she finally took the chance to admit her feelings for Liam and the results thus far, have been quite rewarding. Liam’s mouth is even more sinful that she could have ever imagined and the memory of his capable tongue has her clenching her thighs as a shiver goes down her spine. 

When Liam suddenly stops writing to look at her, reflex has her trying to look away not wanting to get caught staring. But as she manages to hold his gaze, she reminds herself that she is allowed to now. She is allowed to stare at him for as long as she wants. She is allowed to fantasize about the way his fingers tangle in her hair, how his stubble feels between her thighs, how his dick feels between her lips.

Oblivious to her thoughts, Liam grins at her winningly as he boops her nose before leaning in to capture her lips. Louis sighs gratefully as she realises that this is another thing that she is allowed to do. She doesn’t know how she’s gone without it for so long, to be honest. If she only has to do one thing for the rest of her life, kissing Liam Payne would be at the top of the list. All that time wasted pining away when she could’ve been doing this all day. 

Louis moans obscenely as Liam licks softly into her mouth and whines when he pulls away all too soon. Louis pouts at him disdainfully and moves to pinch his nipples. He catches her wrist with ease and playfully snaps at her fingers before locking both their hands together. He pecks the back of her hand before resting them on his thigh.

Across the table, Zayn and Niall pretend to gag at their sappy display of affection. Meanwhile Harry holds up his notepad.

“GET A ROOM!” it said.

Louis kicks them under the table as she flips them off.

Deciding to ignore them, Louis casts her attention back to Liam who’s back to concentrating hard on his paper. His brows are furrowed and he’s got the cutest frown etched on his forehead that she just wants to kiss away. As he licks the swell of his bottom lip, Louis thinks there are definitely other parts of him that she wants to kiss as well. 

Louis sighs. Maybe Harry has a point.

Louis has always been terrible at denying herself of things that she wants. And this time, it’s no different. She scoots closer to Liam until she’s practically on his lap. It’s a classic Louis move and she’s not surprised when Liam remains unfazed by her advances. It explains why it’s taken them years to get together, actually. 

This won’t do, Louis thinks. 

Stepping it up a notch, she bites Liam’s shoulder playfully until he yelps, earning several glares from other students. Louis isn’t even sorry. She knows she can be a brat when Liam doesn’t pay her any attention. It doesn’t help that Liam unknowingly encourages her behaviour, either. He never gets mad. Well, he pretends to but he can’t even last five seconds before he breaks into giggles.

True to his form, Liam laughs, wrapping an arm around Louis as he kisses the side of her head. 

“I’ve got to finish this paper, Lou,” Liam whispers into her hair. 

Louis sighs dramatically as she runs her hand slowly up and down his muscled thigh over the rough material of his jeans. “But I was just thinking of sucking you off,” she whispers back as innocently as possible. 

Liam shifts in his seat and Louis can see a blush creeping up, staining his cheeks. He’s going to give in to her soon enough. She knows it. 

“Are you going to make me beg, Li?” Louis continues to whisper, her lips on his neck, her hand getting increasingly close to his dick. 

Liam’s eyes goes dark and Louis knows that she’s won. Grabbing Liam’s hand, she rises from her seat and pulls Liam along with her. 

“Be back in a sec,” Louis tells the rest before they walk away. 

Zayn shakes her head and gives her a knowing look. In exchange, Louis sticks out her tongue.

“Yeah,” Niall cheers quietly, “Get some, Payno.”

Liam smiles sheepishly as Harry offers his hand out for a fist bump. 

___

 

Louis had intended for them to head to the loos but Liam takes charge instead, leading her deeper into the library. She hops on to his back gleefully, peppering kisses all over the back of his neck as he secures her legs around his waist. Liam rushes through rows and rows of shelves until he settles for a dark corner. Louis makes a small noise of protest when Liam sets her down on one of the empty tables. 

“What, here?” Louis asks, surveying the open area. The lighting is dim but anyone could easily come across them doing something inappropriate. Louis grins mischievously as she gathers Liam closer, circling her arms around his neck. “Didn’t peg you to be an exhibitionist, Leemo. But I could work with that.”

Liam releases a fond laugh, settling his hands on either side of Louis’ hips. 

“Kinky bastard,” Liam says. 

Although Louis is seated on the table, Liam is still slightly taller than her. He has to lean in to lick and kiss the column of her throat. Liam hums in satisfaction when her fingers start scratching the short hairs at the base of his neck soothingly. 

“You don’t have to worry about other people. This area’s always surprisingly empty,” Liam reasons confidently. 

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Always, eh? Is this where you bring all your girls?”

“Only the cute ones,” Liam teases, before licking the shell of her ear and sucking the sensitive spot below her ear. Louis closes her eyes, savouring the feel of his teeth and the gentle suction of his lips. 

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Louis says in amusement. As a response, Liam grabs the back of her knees to pull her closer towards him so that she’s sitting at the edge of the table with him pressed between her legs. She moans as she feels his dick stirring, starting to get hard as he rubs off on her. Breathless, she continues to tease. “Was it with Dani? Or Sophia?”

Louis yelps as Liam pinches her sides playfully. “If you would kindly stop mentioning any of my exes right now, I’d really appreciate it, thanks,” says Liam.

“Why? I always thought they were hot. Legs for miles and curves to die for. You’ve got excellent taste, Payne,” Louis says, a wicked smile on her face.

“Is it weird that I’m a little put out that you’re not even jealous?” Liam pouts. It’s so cute, Louis’ heart dies a little.

“Nah, babe. Proper gutted I wasn’t here first. But it doesn’t matter. I’m here now,” says Louis, hooking her legs around his waist, bringing him even closer towards her. “Gonna make this place ours, yeah?”

“Yeah,” says Liam breathily before he leans in for another filthy kiss. It’s all tongue and teeth and Louis can’t get enough of it. She can feel herself getting wet and she shivers in anticipation as she is reminded of what Liam’s tongue is capable of. 

Louis moans as Liam kisses down her throat and over the swell of her breast. There’s a numbingly lovely buzz in her head as he proceeds to lick and suck on her hardening nipple over the material of her dress. Louis obligingly arches into his sinful mouth and wishes they were wearing a lot less clothes. 

Her heart skips a beat when she sees Liam’s hand disappear under her dress and she has to bite her lip as he rubs the wet patch of her knickers. 

“This for me, babe?” Liam says, applying more pressure on her clit with the pads of his fingers. 

Louis could barely nod but it doesn’t seem that Liam was expecting an answer anyways, with the way he smoothly shifts her panties aside to slide a finger into her wet heat. 

“Oh,” Louis breathes out. There’s a pleasant feeling building up in the pit of her stomach as Liam fingers her, setting up a good rhythm. She bites her lip, knows that he’s only getting started. 

“More,” Louis demands, moving her hips insistently. She can feel Liam’s smile on her skin as he immediately inserts another finger into her, scissoring her open. Unable to sit still, Louis continues to impatiently push her hips down, riding Liam’s thick fingers to chase that familiar sensation. 

“Liam,” she whines.

“Shh, I know, babe. I’ve got you,” Liam whispers back before adding another finger into her folds while pressing the heel of his palm on her clit. 

Louis is panting in harsh breaths as he curls his fingers inside her. Liam takes advantage of her open mouth to slip his tongue between her lips, swallowing her moans, which are getting increasingly loud. For that, Louis is grateful. She would hate to stop if someone found them. The thought of getting caught, however, sends a tingle down her spine. 

Louis’ thighs are starting to quiver and she knows Liam can feel it, knows that he knows that she’s going to come soon. Her assumptions are confirmed as Liam doubles his pace, using his thumb to rub on the sensitive nub of her clit. This is why Liam is her most favourite boy. 

Louis’ vision goes white as her orgasm washes through her. She has to bite Liam’s shoulder to stop herself from screaming out loud. Liam continues to frig her through it, kissing her forehead softly as she rides out her high. Louis makes an unintelligible noise when Liam slips his fingers out of her and places them in his mouth. It’s slightly obscene the way he’s sucking them. He hums in appreciation as though he’s savouring the taste of her. 

“Tastes good, Lou,” Liam says as he licks a finger. 

Although she’d just come, Louis is so turned on she can’t even think straight. She feels like crawling out of her skin with how much she needs to touch Liam, how much she needs him to touch her all over again. 

Louis presses a hand on Liam’s chest and pushes him away as she dismounts the table. Liam takes a seat on a chair, breathing heavily as he unbuttons his jeans to release his achingly hard cock. He keeps his gaze on Louis as he starts to stroke himself, eyeing her body hungrily.

Louis inches closer towards him until she settles on his lap, her legs hanging over either side of the chair. She can hear the hitch in Liam’s breath when she bats his hand away so that she could pump his cock instead, thumbing the slit and spreading the come that’s already leaking at the tip. 

“Thought you mentioned something about sucking me off,” says Liam, in between gasps. 

Louis chuckles softly, kissing the tip of his nose. She loves it when Liam gets cheeky. It’s something that she’s secretly proud of because she’s pretty sure that she was a major contributing factor in Operation Get Liam To Open Up. Some would say the plan worked too well because Liam has lost the ability to sit still without causing trouble. The other lads would occasionally complain to her when Liam’s pranks get out of hand (“You’ve turned him into a monster, Lou,” Zayn would say) and demand that she clean up his mess (“You broke it, you fix it,” Harry would pout) but Louis would honestly not have it any other way. 

For that, Louis rewards him with a gentle flick of her wrist. 

“Jesus,” Liam curses, tightening his grip on her hips. 

Louis smiles proudly, loving how she knows all the little secrets to Liam’s body. They’ve done this enough times now that Louis remembers exactly what drives Liam crazy.

“I think I’ve got a better idea,” Louis says, wiggling her hips suggestively, grinding them against his thighs. “How about I ride you, instead?” 

Liam’s hips still for a moment. “Christ,” he breathes out. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Louis reaches into her pocket and pulls out a condom. “You can thank me later.”

“Fuck, I love you,” Liam says, before drawing her into another deep kiss. 

When they pull apart, Louis wastes no time in tearing the foil packet and rolling the condom onto Liam’s dick. 

Louis thanks the gods that she decided to wear a dress today and is fully committed to wear them every day just in case this happens again. God, she hopes this is a regular occurrence. As Louis stands to wriggle out of her knickers, she thinks that maybe she’ll swear upon going commando for life too. Sometimes, she’s amazed at how easy she is for this boy. 

When Louis settles back onto Liam’s lap, he playfully rubs the head of his dick up and down the centre of her folds, making her squirm and ache to be filled right away. 

“Come on, Li. Need you now,” Louis urges, placing both her hands on the back of the chair to steady herself as Liam lines his gorgeous dick at her entrance. Her friends think she’s exaggerating when she boasts about Liam in bed, but she honestly could wax poetic about his dick all day, every day. 

Louis’ opinions are further cemented as she slowly sinks down onto it, feeling it drag deliciously against her sensitive walls until she’s filled to the hilt. Her whole body shivers appreciating the way it slides so smoothly into her. She feels warm all over and she thinks that his dick might be magic. She hears Liam huff out a laugh and guesses that she might have said that part out loud. 

“It’s true, babe. I can feel you everywhere,” Louis reasons stubbornly. 

When she starts to slowly grind her hips, she can feel delicious sparks bubbling at the pit of her stomach. She loves the way Liam’s large hands are on her arse, squeezing and kneading gently as she continues to move against him. She knows it’s hard for Liam to keep still but she appreciates the way he’s letting her dictate the pace. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Lou. Feels amazing, ” Liam murmurs against her chest. He deserves a treat for being the best fucking boyfriend in the world. 

Bouncing faster on his dick, Louis purposefully swivels her hips down in a way that makes Liam buck his hips forward, as if he can’t help himself. The sudden movement sends a jolt of pleasure down Louis spine. 

“Do that again,” Louis says. 

Liam grunts as he starts meeting her halfway, thrusting up his hips as she comes bearing down. It feels so fucking good, Louis can’t contain the noises that escape her mouth. 

“Li… oh… oh… fuck… Li…” she pants as pleasure pumps through her veins. 

Liam continues to fuck steadily into her when suddenly, they hear footsteps somewhere in the distance. Liam’s hand flies up to Louis’ lips, muffling the sounds that threaten to escape. He gradually stills his movements while Louis continues to grind down on his lap. Her second orgasm is close and there’s no way she’s going to let a stranger ruin her fun.

Louis can see that Liam is trying to steady his breathing, slightly distracted trying to listen out for other sounds. Louis doesn’t care, to be completely honest. She reaches for her clit under her dress and starts to get herself off. She takes in Liam’s wide eyes and red plump lips as she rubs the slippery nub, imagining that Liam was eating her out instead. To her surprise, she feels Liam’s fingers join her, rubbing circles around her clit and driving her crazy while his other hand remains on her mouth, trying to keep her quiet. 

Louis lets out a ragged breath as she comes for the second time, with Liam’s fingers on her clit, and his dick still hard inside her cunt. Her vision goes fuzzy as she enjoys the warmth spreading through her whole body. 

Withdrawing his hand from under her dress, Liam runs his fingers soothingly on the small of her back, his focus shifting back to her as the footsteps start to fade. Liam lets out a sigh of relief, dropping his hand from her mouth. 

“Can’t believe you did that,” he says, almost proud and completely fond.

“I don’t care. They should see. How much I want you. How you make me feel. Want them to see that you’re mine,” Louis whispers into his ear, before sucking on his earlobe. She is still achingly aware that Liam is still hard as she feels his dick twitch inside her. “You alright there, soldier?” Louis says, teasingly.

Liam grunts, dropping his forehead on her shoulder. “Can you- can you go again?” Liam asks hopefully.

Louis raises her eyebrows, clenching around him just to prove a point. She laughs when she feels Liam’s dick twitch again in response. Not wanting to lose out, Liam retaliates by bucking his hips up into her. He smirks triumphantly when Louis inhales sharply. 

“Show-off,” Louis says.

Liam chuckles. “Bet I can make you come again before I do.”

“You’re on,” Louis says as she begins to rock herself against Liam once more, earning a low moan from him. She directs a grin at him as he tries to regain his composure. 

“Cheat,” Liam says while Louis just shrugs innocently as she continues to ride him. “Try to not scream my name so loud this time, yeah?” Liam adds cheekily before he starts up his pace again. 

He’s going slower this time, dicking into her with long hard strokes that has her wanting for more. Louis tries hard to labour her breathing but she can’t help whimpering silently when Liam lifts her legs, hooking them around his elbows to change the angle of his thrusts. 

And it feels even better this way. Louis can feel tingles all the way down to her fucking toes. They’re pressed so close together, she can feel Liam’s hot breaths fanning her chest as he continues to punch into her, the sounds of skin on skin softly filling the room. 

Louis knows she’s done for when Liam’s tongue laps at her hardened nipple, forming a wet patch over her clothes. Louis gives up then. She knows she’s going to lose this round but fully expecting to come very soon, she doesn’t think it would be that bad after all. 

To give him a better access, Louis slips the straps down her arm and lowers the top of her dress. She sees Liam’s eyes light up like it’s fucking Christmas as he takes in the image of her tits bouncing in front of him. Not wasting any time, Liam immediately takes one into his mouth and proceeds to suck, nip and lick at it relentlessly. 

“Yeah, Li… just like that… ah, fuck,” Louis rambles, placing her hand firmly on the back of his head to encourage him. Her brain feels like mush. She can’t concentrate on anything except for how amazing it feels to have Liam fill her up.

“You close, babe?” Liam asks, gritting his teeth. 

Louis nods jerkily. She knows that he is too with the way his hips start to stutter. 

“Yeah,” Louis whispers, “You gonna come too, big boy?” 

“Not until you come first,” Liam says, quickening his pace, thrusting in long and hard. 

It doesn’t take long for Louis to come after that, clenching around Liam as she reaches her climax. With a satisfied grunt, Liam follows not long after when the warm tight clutch of her cunt becomes too much. Both of them remain slumped on the chair for a while, breathing hard and not able to move. 

Louis feels boneless. She doesn’t know if she’ll be able to function as a proper human being after that. It will be very difficult for her to continue going about life when all her thoughts are going to be occupied with all the different ways Liam can fuck her. Life is tough. 

Louis lets out a low whine when Liam starts to pull out of her, the slow drag feeling unfairly good on her overly sensitized cunt. 

“God, I love your dick,” Louis mumbles in satisfaction. 

Liam laughs at that, teasingly tugging her hair. “Well, lucky for you, my dick loves you back,” he says, smiling so wide, it forms crinkles at the corners of his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Louis says, smiling back just as hard, “Lucky me, then.”


End file.
